


Pony Peppered

by sarahgirl1998



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Cute, Digital Media, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Pony Peppered

It'd be a good idea to keep pepper away from this pony, unless you wanna see her sneeze... 


End file.
